parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Agent Olive
' Olive' was an agent at Odd Squad. Her partner is Otto. She was one of the main characters on the show and is played by Dalila Bela. Relationships The Burly Bears: Number One Fan [http://oddsquad.wikia.com/wiki/Otto Otto]:''' Best Friend/Partner [http://oddsquad.wikia.com/wiki/Ms._O '''Ms. O]: Boss [http://oddsquad.wikia.com/wiki/Agent_Oscar Oscar]: Friend/Co-worker Profile Olive was an agent who has worked at Odd Squad for many years, the opposite of her partner Otto. She is a veteran agent and a serious worker that always focuses on the task at hand, (unless the subject turns to her favorite sports team, the Bears). Sometimes, she is noted to be too serious and in need of lightening up a little. Her old partner was Agent Todd (now known as Odd Todd). Her agent number is 63, and she dislikes the band, Soundcheck. Quotes *"Let’s go." *"Crumpets!" *"Partner, whatever happens today, I just want you to know I wouldn't trade one day for - ANYTHING!" *"Go for Olive." Hobbies Playing or watching basketball, football, soccer, baseball, hockey, badminton, volley ball, cricket, curling, Foosball, bowling, archery, golf, sailing, skiing, lacrosse, polo, water polo, tennis... Favorite Food Anything but pie. Trivia *Olive has been seen to not mess up, but in "Robert Plant", she poured all the water effortlessly on the plant even though Obfusco gave her instructions to follow, which she did not. *In the episode, "Training Day" it reveals why Olive is scared of pies, and that Olive had an old partner named Todd before Otto became her partner. *In "Zero Effect", "Best Seats in the House" and "Ms. O Uh Oh", it is told that Olive's birthday is on December 10th. *In the episode, "Zero Effect" and in "Meet Agent Olive", it reveals that she is 12 years old. *She gets tube-blocked in "Life of O'Brian". *She thought she was bad at video games, but she found out she was good at them in "Game Time". *According to Undercover Olive, she is the best RPS (Rock, Paper, Scissors) player on the squad. *In "Disorder in the Court", it is revealed that Olive actually likes the band Soundcheck, but she goes back to not liking them after Otto won't stop playing their songs for her. However, she still goes back and forth between liking them and not liking them. *Olive has the same Rock Paper Scissors throwing pattern as Todd. *Her greatest fear is pie, because of the events in Training Day. However, it is revealed in the OddTube"Interview With Olive", that she is getting back into pies. She only is on tarts right now, but she's getting there. Olive's Resolution List In "Party of 5,4,3,2,1", Olive has a resolution list of 100 things to do during the year. Here are nine of them: #Tell Agent Otto what a great partner he is #*On the actual list it reads "Compliment Otto" #Do the Chicken Dance with a chicken #*On the actual list it reads "Invent a new dance" #Learn to use the new Odd Squad computer program #Discover the lost city of Atlantis #*On the actual list it merely reads "Discover Atlantis" #Jump higher than ever before #*On the actual list it reads "Carve a self portrait" #Ride a bicycle on top of another bicycle #*On the actual list it merely reads "Ride a bike" #Take a hot air balloon ride with a giraffe #Practice violin #Learn Spanish Appearances *All of Season 1 *First Day (cameo) *Odd Squad: The Movie Gallery 20150622154504.jpg AgentOlive.png ODDS_132ab_Undercover_Olive_05.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9_238-1.jpg.resize.454x255.jpg Tumblr_inline_nr2rs2HjVi1rv5alo_1280.jpg 20150706153143.jpg kids-mezzannine-16x9_400.jpg.resize.454x255.png 16142011900_d637b8a17a_h.jpg IMG_20190817_104924443.jpg IMG_20190817_104942242.jpg IMG_20190817_104942841.jpg IMG_20190817_104943693.jpg IMG_20190817_104945293.jpg IMG_20190817_104946363_BURST001.jpg IMG_20190817_105024748.jpg IMG_20190817_105046166.jpg IMG_20190817_105105241.jpg IMG_20190817_105117562.jpg IMG_20190817_105118450.jpg IMG_20190817_105118745.jpg IMG_20190817_105331578.jpg IMG_20190817_105413476.jpg IMG_20190817_105419939.jpg IMG_20190817_105430734.jpg IMG_20190817_105431723.jpg IMG_20190817_105446449.jpg IMG_20190817_105507191.jpg IMG_20190817_105508696.jpg IMG_20190817_105509782.jpg Tumblr inline o0avs2nBGj1rv5alo 540.jpg OddSquad1.jpg Odd squad resized.jpg MV5BMTEzMzE1NzAwNjVeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDUxODE3MzYx._V1_.jpg B7vuOgxCMAA5Ohh.jpg Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Minor Characters Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Heroines Category:Anti-Heroines Category:HEROINES Category:Heroic Characters Category:Total Drama Heroines Category:Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Stepsisters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Odd Squad Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Princesses